Headstrong
by angelflutest
Summary: After rescuing a young wolf demon from her owner, the Inuyasha gang can't get her to come out of her shell, but when Kouga appears to try and woo Kagome, he sets his eyes on the wolf. Can he finally get through to her and heal the damage that has been done?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I am on a new story kick, and I realize my other Inuyasha story was not that great, so I decided to try again. I do not own Inuyasha, I do own my oc, please don't steal her. Just a note, I don't know how money was figured in the Feudal Era, so if it bothers you just skip over it.  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

Looking around my cage in annoyance as I waited for the disgusting excuse for a human to let me out.

"Filthy wolf, it's your turn."

Yelping as the mans giant hand grabbed the back of my neck forcing me to crawl on my hands and knees out of the small cage, being lifted to my feet I glared at the man.

"Such a proud wolf, your new owner will have fun breaking you."

Sneering as he laughed before pulling me out of the dark wagon and into the blinding light of the village. Seeing the men of the village, both wealthy and poor had gathered around, some of the other slaves standing by their sides as they watched on in pity.

"Such a jewel this one is gentlemen!"

Turning I growled at the man again in warning.

"She has never been owned before! A full blooded wolf demon that is a pure as snow!"

The men laughed cruelly at the joke as I growled again.

"How about we start the bidding at 5 pounds?"

A man towards the front raised his hand, another yelling out a different price only to be outdone by another. Finally a fat man dressed in purple robes raised his hand, the rings on his hands catching the sunlight.

"100 pounds."

Everyone turned to look at the man as the auctioneer gave a scream of excitement.

"Sold to the man in the back!"

Sighing I let myself be lead over to the fat man as he handed over the money a thick leather collar was attached around my neck, a thick rope tied to the collar acting as a leash. Grunting when my owner pulled roughly on the rope forcing me to follow him through the village. Feeling the collar tighten if I resisted so I walked with the man, thinking of a way to escape.

Finally we reached what I assumed to be the man's house, it was easily the biggest house in the village. Walking through the house, my guard up the entire time. As the man opened a door I was shoved roughly to the floor. Turning I glared at the man as he smirked down at me.

"Such a pretty little wolf."

He reached out to pet my hair causing me to growl and duck my head. Every instinct telling me to run as the man slapped me.

"Little wench, I'll have to break you."

As he reached for me again I swiped at him in warning, the second my claws had passed him he jumped on me. Wrapping the rope around my wrist and around a piece of wood I had failed to notice. Kicking I growled and thrashed around as the man slapped me again.

"Let me go!"

"Quiet!"

Screaming as I tried to get my wrist free, the man coming back with two pieces of cloth, shoving one in my mouth and tying the other around my head covering my mouth, effectively silencing me.

Stopping I glared at the man as he smirked down at me, admiring his handy work for a moment before ripping the short kimono I had been wearing off, screaming against the gag turning my body trying to protect myself.

"Now, time to break such a proud wolf."

**What do we think?  
I swear there is a method to my madness!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!  
I hope everyone is doing well and enjoys the new chapter!**

It's been months since I came into this life, hearing my master screaming my name, every instinct demanding I fight back this time, but I can't. I know I will always be hunted down and sold again. After being beaten almost to death for trying an escape attempt last month, my resolve to leave had lessen greatly. Walking through the dark halls leading from the servant's quarters to the main house. The other servants glaring at me as I went. Ignoring their looks and whispered insults, my short kimono riding up as my once white tail scraped against the ground, the top clinging to my breast as it sat just off both shoulders, my silver hair hanging loose almost touching my tail, walking into my masters room, biting back a growl as he bit my shoulder, careful of the junction of my neck and shoulder. He had tried to bite me there a couple months ago and I almost killed him with my no longer existing claws. That was where my mate is supposed to mark me, if I ever find him in this hellhole. Looking off to the side as my master took me, as he finished he grabbed my hips painfully, his large hands wrapping around my hip bones that were sticking out from lack of food. Biting my lip I refused to make any noise, finally he finished and rolled away from me. Sitting up I walked away from the room, feeling dirty as I moved back to my room. Whimpering lowly as I sunk down onto my bed, one of the older servants looking at me in pity.

"I'll never find my mate Rose, I'm ruined."

She sighed, sitting up as I placed my head in my hands.

"You are a young wolf sweetie, I promise you, I will get you out of here, this is no place for such a calm spirit like yours. You don't need this corruption."

"No male wants a used female."

Turning on my side, feeling the tears starting to fall down my cheeks as I slowly slipped into the only peace I had anymore.

(The next afternoon)

As I started to go about my normal routine keeping my head down as my stomach growled again.

"What are you doing?"

"My chores master."

He smirked before I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

"We have guest, go to prepare two rooms. Two beds each."

"Yes master."

He shoved me towards the spare rooms, tripping over my feet from the force, causing him to laugh.

"Be ready to entertain our guest tonight as well, there is a new kimono for you on your bed."

"Thank you master."

Hurrying to the rooms, forcing my tired body to move faster. After setting up both rooms I walked back to my room, gently picking up the short silk kimono that was lying on my bed. The white fabric clashing with my dirty skin, the pink obi giving the impression that I was well fed. Watching as Rose tied the obi around my waist, adjusting the neckline so it rested on the edge of my shoulders.

"Good luck my dear, I have a good feeling about this group."

I nodded, pulling at the to short kimono for a moment before walking into the dinning room. Listening for a moment before continuing to walk into the room, my head down as my eyes took in everything.

"Thank you for exercising the evil spirits. Ah, there our entertainment is."

I flinched slightly at the mention of entertainment, hoping it would go unnoticed by the strange group of people.

"Why don't you pour our guest a drink?"

Nodding I grabbed the jug with sake in it kneeling to my knees in front of the monk first, his black hair pulled back, his brown eyes watching the front of my shirt as it shifted as I poured his drink. Standing up I moved to the half breed with the white hair, white ears sticking out of his head, and golden eyes giving me a look of pity when they landed on the black collar around my neck.

"I believe you can entertain Mr. Inuyasha here for the night."

Watching as my master left the room I stayed silent, praying I would be left alone.

"Look at me, please."

Hearing his soft voice I slowly glanced up at him, well aware of the other members of the small group watching me.

"How long have you been here?"

I shrugged, afraid to talk incase those eyes were deceiving. He nodded after a moment, looking over his shoulder his ears twitching for a moment before looking at his companions.

"Go ahead."

The girl in the strange clothing said. Inuyasha nodded turning back to me.

"I'm doing you a favor wolf, follow them, I'll find you soon enough."

I blinked at him, barely registering what was happening. Nodding after a second, my mind reeling as the group stood up; standing on shaky legs I followed them out into the night air. Breathing in through my nose, relishing in being outside again. Still not trusting the group I hung back until Inuyasha walked back over to us. My instincts telling me I was safe with the half-breed.

"Let's go, they'll find him pretty soon."

The group nodded as they started walking out of the village, as soon as we reached the edge I heard a scream that I realized belonged to Rose. Turning to Inuyasha with a curious look, he smirked.

"Your friend Rose cornered me as Miroku."

He pointed to the monk that I had given the first drink to.

"Was walking around the house, she told me what happened to you and asked if we would let you travel with us. She told me how you almost killed your owner."

I smiled lightly and nodded in thanks, gently taking the collar off my neck and dropping it on the ground making the group gasp and Inuyasha curse. Sighing I knew they were looking at the bruise that I knew would take weeks to heal even with my demon blood.

"Let's set up camp."

The others nodded as Inuyasha explained the girl in the strange clothing was Kagome, the demon slayer was Sango, the two-tailed cat was Kirara, and the fox pup was Shippo.

Watching the group make a fire I curled up next to it, falling asleep in an instant, feeling safe for once.

**She has been saved!  
Yay!  
Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! I know your out there!  
Enjoy!**

Sitting in the hot spring away from Kagome and Sango as we bathed.

"Here, use this."

I gave Kagome a curios look as she offered me a bottle with a purple liquid in it. Raising an eyebrow, obviously at a loss at what to do with it.

"Let me help you, it'll clean your hair. If you want we can cut it for you afterwards."

Biting my lip I hesitated before nodding and turning around, tensing as the girl worked the liquid into my hair, slowly relaxing as I felt the dirt coming free. I have been with the small group for two weeks, and I still did not trust any one. Finally I felt the human rinsing my hair that felt light and clean, telling me it would finally feel soft again once it dried. Turning I smiled gratefully at her before moving to sit on the rocks, pointing to the bottle.

"You want to use it? For what?"

I pointed to my tail making Sango laugh at the younger girls confused reaction.

"A wolf's tail is just as important to them as their hair, if one is clean the demon feels off if the other is not. Correct?"

I nodded, smiling slightly as Kagome handed me the bottle watching as I poured a small amount onto my fur before handing it back to her. Gently working the liquid into a lather covering my tail, the white lather turning grey from the dirt and grease. Ignoring the look the girls were giving me as they were finally able to see the damage that had been done over my time with my master, the scars and bruises that were still healing taking them by surprise.

"I think we need to start feeding you more Snow."

I sighed, sinking back into the hot spring to rinse my tail. The group had named me Snow after discovering I wasn't going to talk. Looking down I sighed; my ribs were still visible along with my hipbones. Keeping my eyes on the water as it stilled giving me a look of my face for the first time in almost a year. My green eyes hard with distrust, the dark bags under my eyes making me look older than what I was, my face thin from lack of food, the black bruise around my neck still in the process of healing from the collar. Turning away, not liking my reflection, before standing up and pulling on a kimono Miroku had bought for me in the last village we had walked through. It sat just past my knees, the top sitting close to my neck, the white material staying surprisingly clean with the traveling, reaching back I tied the green obi behind me.

"Be careful."

I nodded, walking back to the boys, taking a seat next to Inuyasha, who smiled at me.

"You smell better."

I blushed grabbing a blanket Kagome had given me and laying down to fall asleep. Keeping my eyes close as I listened to the conversations going on around me.

"She's exhausted."

I sighed, snuggling under the blanket as Miroku talked to Inuyasha.

"She isn't used to traveling like us."

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know how."

There was a pause and shuffling as the smell of the girls hit me, telling me they were back.

"She's to skinny."

I listened to Kagome before I felt something soft being placed under my head and something dry being wrapped around my soaking wet hair.

"Shouldn't she be healed by now?"

"No, she isn't healthy enough to heal herself. We saw her without the kimono, I think he was starving her. And the scars, I haven't seen anything like it."

"So what do we do?"

There was a pause, I could feel the groups eyes on me.

"We need to get her healthy again, she can't even protect herself right now."

Finally I fell asleep, wondering if I was ever going to meet my mate.

**Reviews would be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Walking behind the group, my head down, tail dragging on the ground. Feeling the wind pick up I stiffened at the scent of a male demon, looking up at Inuyasha as he sighed.

"We have company."

Looking towards the scent, blinking at the mini tornado that was coming strait towards us. Just as the tornado got closer it stopped, revealing a tall, tan, black hair, blue eyed, wolf demon. He walked over to Kagome, grabbing her hands, smiling revealing sharp canine teeth.

"Kagome."

I looked away, feeling the tension rise as Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Step away from her."

The wolf demon looked towards Inuyasha in boredom, his eyes locking with mine.

"Who's she?"

Kagome smiled, taking a step back.

"That is Snow. She's a wolf demon, like you."

He smirked before walking over to me, causing me to shy away from him. He stopped blinking at me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was a slave."

He nodded before smiling at me.

"I won't hurt you."

Giving him a disbelieving look before looking over at Inuyasha who had sheathed his sword, looking between us for a moment before smiling to himself.

"What do you want Kouga?"

"I was coming to see Kagome."

I rolled my eyes, not surprised such a strong demon had appeared to see Kagome. After some talking it was decided that Kouga and his wolves would join us on our journey. Staying towards the back of the group, comfortable amongst the wolfs, watching how the two groups interacted with each other. Looking away every time Kouga would look back at me.

**I swear there will be some action next chapter, but some reviews would be awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for finally reviewing on this story! It means a lot to me!  
I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

Watching the group as they moved about cooking some fish, pressing my back farther into the tree behind me, trying to remain invisible as my tail curled around me, I felt the familiar pain of an empty stomach as it lurched at the thought of meat. Hearing a whine I looked down to see a small wolf pup looking up at me, his big brown eyes watching me. Smiling I reached out to pet his soft brown fur, watching as he tilted his head into my touch. Sighing I attempted to growl only for a barely audible whine to come out causing the wolves to look up as well as the three wolf demons and Inuyasha.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga while the humans looked confused. Looking away form the group I went back to petting the pup only to find three adult wolves had walked over and was sitting around me, laying their heads in my lap. Smiling I patted each one on their head as Sango told me it was time to eat, frowning I felt the pain return as I was handed a cooked fished. Nibbling at it I waited until no one was paying attention before slipping it to one of the wolves, not seeing how Kouga was watching. Finally the group decided to move on, standing up I grabbed my head, trying to make the world stop spinning. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Kouga starring at me.

"You alright little wolf?"

Jumping I flinched away from his touch making him sigh before holding out his hand that was clenched.

"Let me see your hand."

Gently offering my hand, weary of the older wolf. He smiled lightly, a fang sticking out slightly, releasing his grip a few berries dropping into my hand making my mouth water.

"A wolf that doesn't eat meat? You must be from one of the packs in the northern lands."

I blinked at him for a moment before looking away, slowly eating the berries he had given me while his smile widen before he turned and started walking with the others. Taking my time as I followed the group, the wolves walking at my sides. hearing the group talk I sighed, my voice still wasn't back and I flinched every time someone even looked at me. Kouga was right, I was from the northern lands, I was the daughter of one of the most powerful pack leaders. Watching with unease as we entered a village, keeping my head down and flinching when some of the villagers wolf whistled at me, causing Kouga to growl lowly, dropping back he walked next to me.

"Don't worry little wolf, I got you."

I sighed, barely containing another flinch, finally we reached an expensive looking house that made me nervous, the similarities between this house and my master's house was haunting. Following behind the group as we entered the house, listening to Miroku as he conned the owner into believing they had evil spirits living in their home and giving us a nights rest.

"We only have three spare rooms, I would appreciate it if the demons slept in one room, we don't care for their kind."

I whined lowly as Kouga smiled lightly at me.

"Stop worrying little wolf, we won't hurt you."

I gave him an uneasy look as we were lead to eat some dinner. Taking a seat, my legs aching as they relaxed, glancing down at the meal before me I couldn't help but sigh. The demons had been served nothing but meat and sake, the humans had meat and fruit. As the group said thank you and began to eat I just stared at my food, my stomach growling painfully. As I was about to get up and walk out I watched as my plate was lifted, looking up I spotted Kouga who winked and exchanged plates with Miroku who looked much happier with my plate. Watching as the wolf placed the new plate in front of me, I smiled a little at him in thanks as he smiled back and took his seat next to me, watching as I slowly ate the food, my eyes closing as the sweetness of the fruit slid down my throat and into my stomach. Smiling I dug into the food, even eating the meat on the plate, feeling fuller than I had in years. Looking at the sake, I sniffed at it before placing it back. Finally we were lead back to our rooms, stopping at the door I was at a loss on what to do as the males each took a cot.

"Snow, you can sleep here."

I looked at Inuyasha as he pointed to a cot that was in-between him and Kouga. Shakily I sat on the bed, looking at the fabric before sighing and sliding under the thick blankets, closing my eyes I relaxed listening to the two males as they talked over me.

"How long has she been like this?"

I pulled the blanket closer to my cold body.

"Before we rescued her, what's wrong Kouga?"

"If she stays like this, without healing, she's going to die."

I heard Inuyasha growl lowly.

"Why isn't she healing?"

I felt Kouga lightly touch my hair, lingering near the tips of my ears before pulling his hand away.

"It's in her head, if a wolf doesn't want to heal, no matter how healthy they are, then their body won't heal and the wolf will die."

Sighing I realized Inuyasha had gone silent, I could feel his eyes on me as I fell asleep.

**So what do we think?  
I love the reviews guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers!  
Just a quick thank you to Bulmania and musiclover246 for reviewing!  
It means a lot!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Shooting up out of the cot, looking around frantically, my nightmare clinging to my memory as I shuddered for a moment before my eyes landed on a pair of piercing blue eyes watching me halting my frantic movements.

Kouga smiled before slowly reaching out for me, causing me to flinch and him to sigh.

"Snow, just relax, I won't hurt you."

Watching him with caution as he slowly reached out and touched my cheek, his touch soft and foreign.

"See?"

I nodded slowly, still guarded as Inuyasha woke up next to me, watching us in curiosity as Kouga kept eye contact with me as he moved his hand to my chin.

"I'm going to touch your neck Snow, just to see how bad the damage is, ok?"

I nodded slowly, gulping as he slowly dragged his hand down my neck to the yellow bruise that still circled my neck. Pressing along my vocal cords pain shot through me as I jerked away from him, betrayal clear in my eyes as the male sighed.

"Sorry, let me see, I'll be gentler."

Growling lowly I moved back over to him, forcing my body to relax as I tilted my head back giving Kouga room to examine my neck. Feeling pressure around the bruise I felt my body trying to panic but I forced myself to stay relaxed as Kouga continued looking at my neck before pulling his hand back and letting me look at him again. He smiled gently at me as Inuyasha decided to voice what I was wondering.

"Did you find anything?"

Kouga nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

"A few more days, I have something I can give you to help once we leave this village. Should help you gain weight as well."

Inuyasha smiled before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Kouga and I alone.

"I can't imagine what you went through."

I tilted my head at his soft tone as he slowly moved closer to me till our legs were only a few inches apart, my eyes lowering to the floor as the wolf smiled.

"A wolf from the north all the way down here, I wonder how you got away from your pack."

I sighed, looking down at my hand, blinking in surprise to see my claws had grown back, holding them up as they gleamed in the morning light. My gaze flickering to Kouga as I couldn't help the smile that spread.

"You should smile more often."

I blushed at the wolf as he slowly grabbed my raised hand, gently examining the claws.

"These are new, they're not as thick as they should be."

I shook my head, quickly realizing I was slowly starting to trust this demon that was being so gentle with me. Watching as he looked closer, his eyes widening for a second.

"They were chopped off?"

I nodded, flinching when he growled low in his throat.

"Sorry."

We sat in silence for a moment before Inuyasha came back, explaining it was time for us to head out. Nodding we followed after him, leaving the expensive house and village. The humans quickly noticing how Kouga walked closer to me, constantly watching my back as we walked. As the forest become thicker Kouga left the group for a few minutes before returning with a small pouch he handed to me as the group watched in curiosity as I looked up at him before gently taking it and reaching my hand to pull out a small handful of nuts that were extremely sticky. Looking up I raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Try em."

Nodding I cautiously ate one of the nuts, surprised by the almost to sweet flavor, instantly feeling a tingling in my throat.

"Try to growl."

Thinking of my old master a low growl ripping through my throat causing everyone, including myself, to jump in surprise at the power and strength behind it. Kouga smiled in pride as I opened my mouth to speak only for nothing to happen causing me to sigh in defeat and Kouga to place a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Give it time, you'll be able to speak in a few days."

**So what do we think of the caring Kouga?  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!  
I am so sorry for not updating!  
A quick shout out to vampire-bunny-girl, P4nD4n3rDz, StephPen, lovexconspiracy, and Angel42497 for reviewing! It means the world to me guys! I hope everyone enjoys this new update!**

"When can she start talking?"  
I glared at Kagome from my spot behind the group; it has been two days since Kouga gave me the nuts to help my throat. They were working, I could talk, I just didn't feel like telling the group yet. Honestly, I was afraid they would ask what had happened to me and where I was from.  
"When she feels like it."  
I smiled at Kouga, he was protecting me, like always.  
"Why don't we make camp for the night? It's going to get dark soon."  
I sighed in relief at Sango's suggestion, the group agreed as we stopped and set up camp, sniffing the air I couldn't stop the whine that was released at the smell of a hot spring a few feet away. Kouga glanced at me before sniffing the air, realizing what I was whining about.  
"What's her problem?"  
"There's a hot spring near by."  
Kouga said with a shrug as I stood up and nodded at Kagome before walking to find the soothing water. After a few minutes I finally found it, smiling at the steam coming off the water before stripping out of my kimono and slipping into the water, my body relaxing in the warm water. Hearing a twig snap I opened one eye to see Kagome and Sango walking over with Kagome's strange oils in their hands.  
"Can we join you?"  
I nodded before closing my eyes and going back to relaxing my mind and body. After a few minute I heard the two women slip into the water, opening my eyes as I heard them moving closer to me, letting out a warning growl when they got to close.  
"Here"  
Grabbing the bottle from Kagome I easily moved to wash my hair and tail before handing it back, leaning back against a rock I felt a blush raise up as my stomach became warm and my body temperature wet up.  
"What's wrong Snow?"  
I looked at Kagome before looking away stubbornly.  
"Here, let me see."  
I looked at Sango before allowing her to touch my forehead.  
"You're burning up. Are you sick?"  
I shook my head causing the girls to become even more confused.  
"Do you know what's wrong with you?"  
I shook my head again before the women nodded and finished their bath.  
"We're going to get Kouga, he should know."  
I nodded as they left, a sigh escaping me before I realized I needed to duck further into the water to keep Kouga from seeing anything he shouldn't. Just as I was covered the wolf walked over to the hot springs, sitting down he took his leg guards off before letting his legs fall into the warm water. We sat in silence, him looking up at the sky, me looking up at him making sure he wasn't watching me.  
"You can talk now, can't you?"  
"Yes."  
His head shot down to look at me in shock at my soft voice.  
"What is your name little wolf? I know it's not Snow."  
I smiled at him.  
"Syeira."  
He blinked at me, obviously the name sparking a memory of some sort.  
"Princess Syeira, from the North. You went missing five years ago."  
I nodded, slowly relaxing as my voice became stronger.  
"I was sold five years ago, not missing. My father had a debt to pay with another clan, so instead of paying it off he sold me to them and they sold me to a human to be sold as a slave."  
Kouga's eyes darkened considerably at this new information.  
"Kouga?"  
His eyes focused on me for a moment, making me grateful the steam was covering my chest from his sight.  
"I'm sorry."  
His thick voice causing me to shiver, he smirked as he sniffed the air.  
"Little wolf, you're going into heat."  
I nodded, sinking a little lower into the water as he took on a predatory look.  
"Can I join you?"  
I nodded, swimming to the other side of the springs while he took off the rest of his armor before slipping into the springs, a sigh escaping as he looked around for me for a moment before he spotted me. A smile appearing as he moved to wade over to me, his black hair cascading down his back since he took it out of its ponytail. I couldn't stop the blush that appeared as I noticed his flawless chest. As he stopped in front of me before sinking into the water, looking me in the eyes before he cautiously reached out to touch my bare shoulder.  
"Do you trust me little wolf?"  
I nodded, smiling at him. Barely flinching as he moved his other hand to my cheek.  
"Relax little wolf, I won't do anything you don't approve of."  
I nodded, to nervous to use my voice as I leaned into his touch, my wolf missing the contact of another wolf. He smiled lightly before leaning closer gently kissing me, my eyes shut as I slowly kissed him back, every nerve standing on end as he was obviously restraining himself. Pulling back we smiled at each other, a light blush spreading over my cheeks as I looked away.  
"Come on little wolf, they'll start to worry if we don't get back."  
I nodded, slowly swimming next to him before placing my hands on the rocks to get out before looking at Kouga.  
"I'm turning around."  
He smirked while turning around so I could climb out and pull my kimono back on, as I was pulling it onto my shoulders I could heard Kouga get out followed by the soft clank of his armor being pulled on. Reaching around I couldn't get my fingers to tie my obi properly, sighing in frustration, about to give up when I felt someone pull the obi tight and slowly tie it. Turning around I smiled up at Kouga.  
"Thank you."  
He smiled down at me, placing a gentle kiss to my lips.  
"We need to get you something more appropriate."  
"I agree."  
He laughed, placing a large hand on my hip, cursing when he was able to feel my bones through the thick fabric.  
"You aren't going to start talking around the group are you?"  
I shook my head no.  
"Alright, I won't make you talk, as long as you start eating more. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
He nodded once before leading the way back to the others, keeping a close eye on me as we took a seat around the fire. Keeping my feet tucked under me as Kagome handed me a stick with a cooked fish on it, looking at it I kept a sneer off my face at the meat. Feeling a nudge I glanced at Kouga before nodding and biting into the fish, the unique taste causing me to pause and look at it before shrugging and continuing to eat the rest of it down to the bones. Licking my lips happily while the rest of the group looked on, happy to see me eating again, before they settled down for the night. Looking over I smiled at Kouga as I lay down before his wolves walked over and curl around me as I fall asleep.

**So what do we think?  
Reviews get me updating faster!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the super late update guys!  
I'm trying to focus on one story at a time, so rest well knowing this story will be updated regularly now!  
Please enjoy!**

A shiver ran through my body as my heat started to get worse, Kouga now by my side watching over me as his wolves walked around me.  
"You'll be okay little wolf."  
I nodded, still not talking around the group. All of a sudden I covered my nose as the scent of something decaying hit my senses, Kouga and Inuyasha sneering at the smell. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up as Kouga maneuvered me behind him as Inuyasha did the same with the humans, Kagome asking what was going on was only met by silence as we waited for whatever created that smell to either come at us or to move on its way. Two minutes later a demon appeared in front of us, its face pushed in and shaped like a lizards head, scales covered it's body, it's yellow eyes looking at all of us before stopping on me, it's mouth pulling back to revel sharp teeth and a forked tongue. All of a sudden it threw its head back and let out a deafening scream that had everyone covering their ears. Uncovering our ears as eight more of the weird demons appeared. The leader smiled again before the group of nine attacked us. Inuyasha and the humans protecting themselves while Kouga and I stood back to back; both of us swiping at the demons, the second Kouga stepped away from me I was ambushed by three of the weird demons. I felt one jump on my back while the other two knocked me off my feet, causing me to scream in pain as one of my legs snapped. Next thing I knew the leader had a hold of me and I was being carried away from the group. After making the mistake of clawing at it, which earned me a broken wrist, I quieted down and tried to focus on healing. The forest flashed by as I was taken into a village and into a house that sent my mind into a panic. Looking around as the demon slowed to a walk and entered a room before dropping me on the floor and kneeling in front of another demon, who had long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a purple kimono. The two of them looking at each other before the lizard thing nodded and left the room leaving me to glare at the demon.  
"Why am I here?"  
The demon smirked, obviously analyzing me.  
"So she does speak, only to that wolf that's fawning over you though, why?"  
I blinked at him, obviously confused how he knew all that.  
"Who are you?"  
He tilted his head while I focused on forcing my leg back into place.  
"I am Naraku, and you, my little wolf, are being used as bait."  
I growled as he used Kouga's nickname for me, finally able to feel my leg and wrist again I stood up, watching the demon as he stood up and walked over to me. As he reached out to grab me I growled and swiped at him, causing him to grab my wrist and bend it back causing me to whine and growl in pain as the still fragile bone broke. Dropping to the floor I cradled my arm as he placed a hand on my head. I flinched as memories came flooding back of my old master. I started shaking as his hand dropped to my neck, caressing it for a moment as I froze up, completely immobilized by fear as I felt him press something sharp to the back of my neck.  
"Don't worry little wolf, it won't hurt, much."  
That's when I felt sharp pain as he pressed the object into my neck, growling I fell forward, closing my eyes as a howl was ripped from my throat, knowing Kouga and Inuyasha both would hear it.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review and I will update tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!  
Here is the new update!**

(Kouga's POV)

I was in a frenzy looking for her, her scent slowly slipping away as the rain fell down, blocking our view as Inuyasha and I stayed in front of the humans.  
"She has to be around here."  
I glared at the mutt, sniffing the air again, her light scent catching my attention as I took off towards it, the mutt and the humans following behind me. Racing into a village I stopped dead in my tracks, there she was, in the middle of the street. Her back arched over, silver hair covering her face, her tail flicking back in forth in irritation, her new claws fully extended.  
"Syeira? Look at me."  
Her head jerked up, her green eyes dull as they looked at me, something was very wrong with my little wolf.  
"Syeira."  
She moved then, raising her claws to attack me, jumping back in surprise I dodged her weak attacks, looking for something to tell me what was wrong with her and why she was attacking me. Finally the mutt and Kagome caught up to us.  
"Kouga!"  
I glanced over at her for a second before focusing back on the wolf in front of me.  
"Kouga! She has a jewel shard in her neck!"  
I blinked at Syeira; that explained her eyes. Thinking fast I grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, she shook and growled at me, fighting me as I carefully dug my claws into her neck; thankful the shard wasn't deep enough to kill her when I pulled it out. As the shard landed on the ground Kagome ran over and picked it up as Syeira stopped moving before collapsing in a ball. Kneeling down I carefully picked her up, her small body fitting perfectly against mine, turning I walked over to the mutt, growling lowly as I caught Naraku's scent on her.  
"We need to get her someplace safe."  
I nodded at Kagome, never taking my eyes off the beauty in my arms. After talking for a few minutes we decided to take refuse in the house Naraku had been occupying. Walking into the house, finding a room that didn't reek of the demon we all hated. Placing her on one of the mats I shook my head and began examining the wound on her neck, gently lifting her into a sitting position I licked at her wound, smiling when it finally stopped bleeding. Laying her back down I growled lowly still not liking the way she looked in the over sized kimono. Smirking I walked out of the room and looked over at the humans.  
"Kagome, watch over her, I'll be back soon."  
"Uh, sure."  
I nodded once before taking off out the door, knowing exactly where I needed to go and that I would be back before my little wolf woke up.

* * *

Carefully carrying the new armor into the house, not able to hide my grin as the group watched me walk in, past them, and into the room my wolf was in. Sitting next to her I waited until she woke up, her green eyes alive again, causing me to sigh in relief as her beautiful eyes landed on me.  
"Hey little wolf, how're you feeling?"  
She blinked at me, slowly sitting up, she was so quiet I had to wonder if she was refusing to talk or not. All of a sudden she seemed to focus on me and she launched herself at me, I easily caught her as she cried into my chest. My inner wolf swelling with pride as I comforted the distressed wolf, slowly her shivering stopped.  
"I have something for you little wolf."  
She blinked at me as she sat back.  
"What is it?"  
I smiled, her voice raw from crying, reaching behind me I held out the armor I had bought her. Her eyes widened as she reached out and hesitantly touched it.  
"For me?"  
I nodded.  
"I figured you needed something sturdier than that kimono. Try it on."  
Her smile was blinding as she grabbed the two main pieces and ran behind a panel to change. I watched as her obi was thrown over the panel followed by her kimono, I heard her curse lightly followed by a clank and an all to familiar clink of armor being moved into place. She poked her head around the corner, blushing a cute pink color before she stepped out, her gaze focused off to the side, I smirked at her. The black armor had a white band across the top, hugging her breast and making me shift in my spot, the white fur skirt revealing her shapely legs that caused my inner wolf to groan at the sight, her white tail flicking behind her as she looked at me as I stood up.  
"How do I look?"  
I smirked as I pulled out an arm band covered in white fur much like my brown one.  
"Like the wolf princess you are."  
I gently tied the band into place before motioning her to turn around, she nodded and I had to resist starring at her back end, my wolf demanding me to take her as my mate. Shaking my head I tied her hair back out of her face and into a high ponytail like my own. She turned back around and looked up at me.  
"Thank you Kouga."  
I smiled at her again before bending down and kissing her, holding her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck, ending the kiss I smiled at her glazed over eyes.  
"I think we should show the group you're new armor."  
"Okay."  
I nodded before grabbing her hand and leading the way to the main area where the group sat, all of them looked up and gaped at my Syeira. Taking a seat I watched as she took a seat next to me, our tails touching behind us.  
"Hello everyone."  
I looked down as she talked to the group for the first time; they stopped what they were doing at her voice, not as light as it was when she first started talking but still surprisingly light.  
"You just talked."  
Syeira laughed at Kagome, her laugh even a surprise to me.  
"I can talk now, and I feel it's appropriate that I tell you my story, also, my name is not Snow, it is Syeira and I am a princess in the northern wolf clans."

**So what do we think?  
Are you guys ready to see what happened to our little wolf?  
Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys!  
Here is what happened to Syeira!  
Enjoy!**

(5 years ago)

"Papa! Papa!"  
I ran up to my father, silver hair pulled into a light ponytail, armor shinning in the sunlight, tail wishing playfully behind me as I looked up at my father. The demon smiled sadly at me, he stood a head and a half taller than myself, his white hair pulled into a high ponytail, a white and red breast plate covered his chest, he knelt down, his tan arms hugging me for a moment before he stood up, his blue eyes hard as another wolf demon walked in, he had long black hair pulled back, cold grey eyes, tanned skin, and brown fur.  
"Alright Brishem, I'm tired of waiting, where's the money you owe me?"  
My father sighed.  
"I don't have it, but."  
He was quick to raise his voice as the other wolf growled.  
"I can offer you the only thing I have that's worth anything. My daughter, the heir to my pack, she is unmated, I give her you and you forget my debt, deal?"  
I looked up at my dad in shock while the other wolf looked at me in curiosity.  
"Deal."  
I growled and howled as the new wolf picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, I kicked and clawed at the older wolfs armor clad back, his tail flicking up and smacking me in the face.  
"Easy pup, I'm not going to give you to one of my betas, you're not good enough for them."  
I whimpered as he slowed to a walk, his armor bruising my sensitive stomach.  
"Please, let me go."  
He barked a laugh.  
"Sorry princess, I'm going to sell you to the humans."  
I gasped, extending my claws I hit the wolf in the back of the head causing him to drop me. Hitting the ground I took off running, dodging around the trees with reckless abandon, getting myself lost. Stopping to catch my breath I felt a net thrown over me as the bleeding wolf growled lowly at me.  
"Stupid pup. I was going to sell you to a decent village who would treat you like the princess you are. But now, now I think I'll sell you to a slave trader, get back all the money your dad owed me."  
I screamed, clawing at the net until my claws hurt, my back scraping against the ground as the wolf dragged me towards the closest village. Finally I gave up fighting and accepted the fact that I was going to seek revenge whenever I finally got free. After what seemed like hours we entered a small village, the wolf grinning as he dragged me over to a disgusting looking human, I could smell the whores he had been with the night before, his dirty clothes clinging to his pale skin, his red hair slicked back with grease and sweat.  
"What is this? I can't sell a demon, not in this area."  
The wolf smirked at the human.  
"She has been outcasted by her pack, she will bring a fine prize for you."  
The human nodded once before motioning me to be dragged away by another human I didn't see, he dragged me into a tent before tossing me into cage.  
The next two years was hell for me, I wasn't feed except once a week, my claws where filed down until they were blunt, I had the collar tied to tight around my neck, which would tightened anytime I misbehaved.

(Present)

I looked around at the group as I finished my story.  
"The rest you all know, I was bought by the man you saved me from."  
The group was quiet for a moment, saved for the low growl coming from Kouga and Inuyasha. Seeing Kagome stand up I looked up at her as she walked over and dropped to her knees in front of me before hugging me to her.  
"I am so sorry Syeira, we will protect you."  
I sighed and hugged her back as tears threatened to spill.  
"Thank you."

**What did we think?  
Don't worry, the next chapter is all about Kouga and Syeira!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright!  
This chapter is dedicated to Hallow17!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  
Enjoy!**

Walking in front of the group I had to stifle a groan as the humans behind me kept giving me sympathetic looks. Finally I growled, stopping I waited for a moment, feeling the warmth in my lower stomach I took off running as the group yelled for me to come back. Ignoring the screams as my feet dug into the ground, pushing my body faster, allowing pure instinct to take over as I wound my way to a river I could smell near by. Hearing the rush of water I slowed to a walk, stopping when I finally found the clear water, looking around I smiled at the giant trees before taking an easy seat on the riverbank. Allowing my feet to slip into the cool water as my head started to pound. Sighing I placed my head in my hand, hearing footsteps I didn't bother looking up as the familiar scent hit me.  
"Go away Kouga, I want to be alone."  
I heard the demon sigh, looking up I stared across the river at the dense forest, listening as the wolf untied his leg protectors before sitting next to me, his feet lightly touching mine in the water.  
"Syeira, what's wrong?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'm just tired of the looks everyone was giving me."  
I heard him scoff lightly before feeling him wrap an arm around my shoulders, sighing I leaned against him.  
"Don't let them get to you little wolf."  
I nodded, blushing, as the feeling in my stomach got stronger. Feeling Kouga shift next to me as he looked down at me.  
"Syeira?"  
I looked up at him, opening my mouth to reply when he covered my mouth with his, closing my eyes I tilted my head a little, instantly kissing him back, whimpering into the kiss as he tightened his grip on my shoulders and moved his other hand to my waist. Pulling back when oxygen became a necessity, panting I looked up at Kouga as he smirked at me.  
"You need to tell me now little wolf, if you don't want to do this, say so now, I won't be able to stop, and you will be my mate."  
I nodded, kissing his cheek lightly.  
"You really think I'm going to say no after everything?"  
He grinned; revealing two sharp fangs I knew would be biting into my neck later, he kissed me one more time before picking me up and moving us further away from the river. As he finally decided on a spot, his mouth moving to my neck, searching for my sweet spot as his hands worked skillfully to unclasp my armor. Whimpering under him my hands moved to his armor, gently pushing him back as my armor finally unclasped.  
"Kouga, sit up, I'm not doing this laying on that beautiful armor you gave me."  
He growled lowly at my hushed tone before sitting back and moving my armor off to the side while I unclasped his so he could place it in the pile. Falling back on the soft grass, stifling a giggle as Kouga turned his attention to my stomach as he nuzzled it, kissing the sensitive skin under my naval before kissing up between my breast and capturing my lips as his hips ground into mine, our fur pelts the only obstacle. He slowly pulled back and moved to my breast, nipping at the sensitive skin before I started growling at him.  
"Damn it Kouga, I'm not a virgin."  
He laughed against my skin as he continued his attention on my breast while he reached down, untying my fur and tossing it with everything else followed by his own fur, feeling him against my wet core I moaned under him. He smirked as he pulled away, gaze at me, lust obvious in his eyes as he slowly moved my legs further apart before leaning over and kissing me as I felt him enter me in one quick motion, stretching me further than my master ever had, filling me in that one moment before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a moderate rhythm that had us both groaning and whining. As I was grunting for him to go faster, a sheen of sweat covering us both, he growled and forced me onto my stomach before lifting me to my hands and knees and taking me again, growling I clawed at the ground while he bent over me, his large arms in front of my shoulders to keep me from moving as his thrust became harder and shorter I saw white as I felt him stop all movement as his sharp fangs bit into my shoulder. Feeling something spreading me further than I thought possible I knelt down so my shoulders where pressed into the grass as Kouga released into me, his knot keeping us from moving. As we panted and rocked against each other, waiting for his knot to finish, we were unaware of the group that had watched the entire process.  
"Guy's we need to go, Kouga will kill us if he finds out."  
The others nodded, as nobody bothered to move, knowing neither Kouga nor I would notice them.  
Finally I felt my mate push further into me before his knot finally died down and he was able to pull out. Sitting up, whimpering softly as he moved to get our armor, I looked at him, a stupid smile on our faces as he sat down in front of me and helped me into my armor.  
"I never thought I would find my mate."  
"Me either little wolf."  
I laughed lightly, tying my pelt back into place while Kouga got dressed. Pulling me to him as he stood, gently carrying me.  
"Where are we going?"  
He smirked, kissing me softly.  
"I spotted a cave a little further back, we'll spend the night there before meeting with the others in the morning."  
I nodded, curling closer to him as he walked, finally after a few minutes we reached the cave. Walking in we was surprised to see several blankets and a fire already started.  
"What?"  
Kouga laughed lightly.  
"Smells like the others did this, their scent is everywhere."  
"Oh."  
I laughed as he dropped me on the blanket, a yawn making its self known as my mate smiled and motioned for me to lay down.  
"Let's get some sleep mate."  
I nodded while lying down, smiling when he curled around me, his back to the cave opening in protection.

**What did we think of my little lemon here?  
Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right everyone!  
It's been fun writing this story, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. So enjoy the final chapter!  
**

Waking up the next morning, sighing as my mate kissed his mark from yesterday.  
"Good morning mate."  
I laughed lightly.  
"Morning mate."  
He smirked against my skin before sitting up, dragging me with him as we looked around the cave for a moment before standing up.  
"I guess we should meet with the others, the wolves will be worried."  
Kouga nodded as he stood up, offering me a hand up before we left the cave. Walking next to each other, hand in hand, as we searched for the group. Eventually we caught their scent and followed it for most of the day, not in any hurry as we talked the entire way. Finally as night fell we found their camp site.  
"Took you two long enough."  
"Shut up mutt."  
Inuyasha sighed and watched as we took our seats, Kouga keeping me close to his side as we talked with the humans, deciding we would separate in the morning, Kouga and I would go back to his den, reestablish his pack. Then we would find Inuyasha and the humans and find a way to destroy Naraku.

(Two years later)

"Oh God it hurts."  
Kagome smiled as she waited between my legs, Sango and Ayame holding my hands and encouraging me to push. Kouga was outside the den with the other males in our pack along with Inuyasha and Miroku. I could barely hear them pacing as they waited for this to be over. Grimacing when another wave of pain hit, gripping Ayame's had tighter before screaming, Kagome had a smile on her face as she told me to push, groaning I forced my muscles to contract, forcing the pup out as a sudden relief hit me. Lying back against the furs that acted like a bed, wincing as Sango helped me to sit back against the cave wall as Kagome cleaned off the newborn, it's beautiful wail resonating through the thick walls of our den. With a soft smile Kagome handed me the baby.  
"It's a boy."  
I smiled as he looked up at me, his blue eyes shinning just like his fathers a small tuff of silver hair on his head causing me to relax as he started wailing again.  
"Easy little one, I know you're hungry."  
The girls smiled as I let the newborn feed, relaxing against the wall, Kagome glanced at Ayame for a moment.  
"Well, go get the new father and the boys, they'll want to see the new heir."  
Ayame nodded before walking out of the den just as the newest pup finished his first meal and was looking around. Kouga rushed in, stopping to observe us for a moment before walking over and sitting next to me, looking down at the small bundle in my arms.  
"He's beautiful."  
I smiled at my mate as his son stared at him in curiosity.  
"Hold him?"  
He nodded, unsure as I handed him our son and instructed him on how to hold him before lying back and closing my tired eyes, knowing the baby was save with his father.

**And that is it guys!  
A nice happy ending. I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**


End file.
